Dich Anstarren
by Kikoylogia
Summary: [Staring At You] Jika saja bisa, sebenarnya Levi tak ingin mengedip.


_**Dich Anstarren**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama**

**Story - Kikoylogia**

**Romance**, **General**

**Levi A.**, **Petra R.**

**WARNING!!**

**AU, OOC, fluff, no plot, typo, bahasa tidak baku, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.**

**HAPPY READING**

:)

Di hari-hari lain yang biasanya super sibuk Levi memiliki sebuah hobi yang menurut Petra manis. Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja, Pria itu akan duduk dan memandanginya yang sibuk memoles make-up hingga selesai, setelah itu dengan seenak jidat menentukan lipstick mana yang harus Petra pakai.

Tapi tidak dengan pagi ini, pagi hangat tanpa jadwal kerja yang Levi gunakan untuk bermalas-malasan. Entah sejak kapan bermalas-malasan di hari libur menjadi hobinya juga. Sudah lama, mungkin sejak ia bisa melihat wanita bersurai madu kesayanganya itu setiap kali ia bangun pagi. Ia menikmatinya, _-kebiasaan bermalas-malasan di hari libur._

Wanita yang saat ini sedang berbaur dengan adonan pancake itu benar-benar membuat Levi betah berlama-lama mematung di kursinya. Manik kelamnya ia fokuskan pada Petra, mengabaikan eksistensi matahari pagi yang konon katanya baik untuk tulang. Ia terlalu sibuk, seolah-olah memandangi Petra adalah sarapan paginya. Kalau saja bisa sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengedip, ingin terus memandangi keindahan di hadapannya tanpa henti. Tak masalah, lagipula Petra adalah miliknya.

"Hey.."

Bisiknya seraya melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang ramping wanitanya. Petra yang sibuk menekan tombol microwave itu hanya tersenyum kecil menikmati pelukannya.

"Lima belas menit lagi. Apa kau sudah sangat lapar?" Petra berbalik melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Levi.

"Aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan menatapmu."

Menggombal? Ya, itu juga telah menjadi hobinya. Petra hampir tidak membutuhkan _blush on_ sebab perkataan Levi saja sudah cukup untuk membuat pipinya merona.

Oh ayolah, terlalu banyak yang berubah dari Levi sejak dirinya memakai cincin yang sama dengan Petra di jari manisnya. Ia menjadi pemalas, menjadi penggombal, dan mungkin saja menjadi sedikit mesum (lupakan).

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir manis Petra, dari Levi yang berusaha mengingatkan bahwa wanita itu melupakan ciuman pagi untuknya. Petra mendelik, _kecolongan(?)_ satu ciuman dari suaminya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, Tuan Ackerman." Petra hanya mencubit pipinya.

"Aku akan mandi jika saja kau mau mengganti kata 'Aku' menjadi 'Kita'" balasnya kemudian tertawa setelah mendapat tatapan maut dari Petra.

"Kecuali kau mau sarapan dengan pancake gosong." Petra selalu bisa membalas perkataannya dengan tepat. Lagipula sudah menjadi kodrat wanita untuk selalu menang.

Baiklah, Levi mengalah tanpa syarat. Karena jika Petra _ngambek_ hari libur mereka akan sia-sia. Lagipula sangat jarang mereka bisa libur di waktu yang bersamaan, _-pengecualian untuk hari minggu. _

Tapi mengalah bukan berarti Levi akan pergi dari sana untuk mandi. Levi masih disana, masih melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Petra. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia benar-benar tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya dari Petra.

_Apa-apaan dengan mata lebar yang berkilau itu?! Hidungnya, pipinya, dan juga bibirnya!_

Astaga. Levi bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Lev. Kau menakutkan." Ujar Petra ngeri melihat tatapan Levi yang sudah seperti pedofil kelaparan. Tapi mungkin kenyataannya memang begitu. Usia mereka beda jauh, hampir delapan tahun.

"Petra, matikan microwavenya. Kurasa aku ingin memakanmu saja." Levi hanya mendapat cubitan mematikan di perut sebagai respon dari Petra. Sakit, tapi tak berdarah.

Petra tidak keberatan dengan Levi yang seperti itu, tentu saja karena Levi suaminya. Hanya saja Petra kesal karena harus repot mengatur detak jantungnya di saat seperti ini.

"Biarkan aku mencuci gelas kopimu." Petra berusaha melepaskan diri.

Tapi Levi tak mengindahkan perkataannya, sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia ingin tetap seperti ini, paling tidak sampai microwave itu berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi.

Yang berada dalam pelukan Levi hanya menghela nafas, kemudian dengan malu-malu menatap Levi yang masih saja memandanginya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Levi, membalas pelukannya karena jujur saja sebenarnya sedari tadi ia juga ingin memeluk.

Levi pun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan sedikit perasaan tak suka karena Petra menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih asyik ia pandang.

"Kau harus menemaniku belanja hari ini, Lev." Petra menuntut kompensasi karena Levi telah menunda pekerjaannya pagi ini.

Sebenarnya Levi tak terima. Harusnya ia yang meminta kompensasi karena Petra telah menyembunyikan wajah indahnya dari pandangan. Tapi Levi memang tak pernah bisa untuk tidak mengabulkan permintaan wanitanya.

"Baiklah, setelah itu aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dau kau harus membantuku."

Akhirnya ia mengalah dengan syarat, membuat Petra tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Petra kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa itu?"

Levi menyeringai, sejurus kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Petra;

"Bereproduksi."

**E.N.D**

_(dengan tidak elitnya)_

:)

:)

:)

Tolong maklumi segala sesuatu yang ada dalam fanfict pendek lagi nista ini /cengengesan/.

_**Dich Anstarren** = Staring At You_


End file.
